How Rain Hurts a Heart
by ali-chan15
Summary: Kurama reflecting on his relationship with Hiei after Hiei passes on. Full of romance, fluff, and angst, you’ve been warned.


A/N: I realize it's been quite a long while since I put up anything, but I'm hoping to have a few more YYH fics up, starting with a few oneshots hidden away in my files. Hope this is still up to par with my other fictions.

Disclaimer: I'll never own YYH. I realize that.

Summary: Kurama reflecting on his relationship with Hiei after Hiei passes on. Full of romance, fluff, and angst, you've been warned.

Warning: yaoi relationship. If you don't like it, don't bother reading it.

Key: _Words like this_ mean a flashback. '' Mean thoughts and "" means dialect.

Title: How Rain Hurts a Heart

There's a quiet rain pattering down upon the Minamono household. Kurama is staying in his room throughout the storm, lying on his bed curled around a pillow. The reason? It smells like and reminds him of Hiei.

Kurama's eyes are filling with tears as he looks up at his window, expecting to see Hiei standing there, waiting for Kurama to let him in. It's not the first time he hasn't been there, and Kurama still has trouble realizing that Hiei will never be standing there again. Tears spill over onto Kurama's cheeks as he closes his eyes.

"Hiei," the whisper of a broken voice rings out through the silence as a quiet sob escapes Kurama's lips.

"_Hiei!" Kurama calls out his window into the rain coming down in torrents. "Come inside and take a bath so you won't catch cold from sleeping out in that tree!" Hiei won't come immediately, Kurama knows that, but soon enough Hiei is leaping through the window and Kurama is guiding him to the bathroom. "I'll dry your clothes and get you the extra set you always leave here." Kurama leaves the bathroom to put Hiei's clothes into the dryer and goes off downstairs. _

_Opening the freezer, he pulls out a pint of chocolate ice cream and takes it upstairs and puts into his mini fridge. He goes over to his dresser and pulls out the extra set of clothes and sets them onto the bed as Hiei come strolling out, clad in only a bath towel. Kurama chuckles quietly and Hiei sends a glare his way as Kurama walks out of the room to grab Hiei a spoon from downstairs as he dresses. _

"_Kurama, where's my sweet snow you promised me?" Hiei asked in a quiet voice. Kurama handed him the spoon and pointed to his fridge. _

"_As always it's over there," Kurama said, watching Hiei's eyes light up. "I got your favorite this time too," Kurama said walking over and licking a little bit of chocolate off the side of Hiei's lip. _

_Hiei continued to eat until it was gone and set the empty container on top of the little fridge, the spoon inside it. Hiei went over to the bed and lay down, clearly waiting for Kurama to join him. Kurama smiles as he slides into the bed with Hiei. _

_Carefully Hiei snuggles up to Kurama and a grin is plastered on his face. One of those rare smiles makes Kurama's heart feel light and he pulls the little demon closer to himself. "Hiei, you promised me forever years ago didn't you?" Kurama asks quietly after staying silent for a while. _

"_I did promise you forever. But you must remember fox; I might not be able to keep that promise if the ningen world is at risk again. I must fight to protect it, and you. If that day comes, I can't promise you that it will still be forever." Hiei's voice has a hollow, empty tone to it after saying that and Kurama doesn't quite understand. _

"_Did you have a vision Hiei? Am I in danger again?" Kurama asks not wanting to sound desperate. Hiei doesn't answer him for a long while. _

"_Yes. But I will protect you, just like always." Hiei says turning in Kurama's arms and kissing him soundly. "I will always protect you." Hiei pauses as he stares into Kurama's green orbs. "I love you." Hiei lowers his eyes as he admits his feelings out loud to Kurama for the first time. "I love you fox." Hiei says again and when he looks up Kurama has tears in his eyes. Hiei becomes taken aback as he wonders if he said something wrong. "Kurama, was I wrong to say it?" _

_When Kurama shakes his head, he sits up and puts his head to Hiei's chest. Burying his face in Hiei's chest he says to him quietly, "No. You weren't wrong to say it. You just don't know how happy I am to hear those words from you," Kurama says in a happy tone though sobs. _

"_I love you Kurama," Hiei says again and Kurama hugs him tighter. Hiei holds him and after a while he hears the words, "I love you, Hiei," muffled into his chest. Hiei laughs and pulls Kurama's still wet face up and kisses him softly. _

"I love you Hiei," Kurama says to the window. "I love you, so come back to me." A vision of Hiei appears in the window, and as Kurama reaches for it, the image disappears. A broken sob escapes Kurama's lips as he hugs the pillow to him tighter.

"Kurama! Look out!" Hiei cries from one side of Kurama. As Kurama dodges, another swipe from the S-class demon goes near his chest. The battle is becoming too vigorous as the fight goes on. Kurama takes down the demon in front of him, not seeing the demon lurking behind him.

_A roar comes from behind and a flash of black appears in the path of the attack. "Hiei! NO!" Kurama's desperate cry rings out through the entire abandoned village. "HIEI!" Kurama's voice pierces Hiei's ears as he crumples to the ground, blood gushing from several places at a rate to fast to be healed. Kurama slays down the last of the demons, and runs over to Hiei. _

_Rain is starting to come down in little sprinkles before becoming heavy and hard. Hiei is laying in Kurama's arms a smile on his face. "See, you're safe, just like I promised you," Hiei says, wincing a little at the pain from his wounds. _

"_Are we still going to be forever?" Kurama asks, tears running down his face, mingling with the drops of rainwater on his cheeks. Hiei smiles. "We are still going to be forever right? I mean, you did promise it to me after all," Kurama says, trying to smile, despite the hard realization that this will be the last time that he'll hold Hiei in his arms. _

"_I told you that the situation will make it so we might not be forever. I realize I was wrong now. We'll always be forever, Kurama. Always. I know that now. Please forgive me for being such a baka." Hiei says a smile on his face. "We'll always be forever Kurama, I promise."_

_Kurama smiles as best he can. "I know we will too. I forgive you for being a baka, but you weren't being one. You were looking at the situation logically, but I'm glad that we'll be forever. You don't know how glad I am for that." Kurama's tears came heavier now. "I love you Hiei," Kurama says holding the smaller fire demon closer. _

_A smile appears on Hiei's face. "I know Kurama. I love you too. I hope you know that." Hiei says the smile only widening as Kurama nods. "I'm so tired."_

"_You'll need to rest Hiei," Kurama says never letting the small smile disappear from his face. "Go to sleep, I'll watch over you and be here when you wake up. I promise." When Hiei nods, Kurama leans down to kiss him softly. _

_Hiei responds for a few seconds, kissing him back before pulling away. "I'll go to sleep now. I love you, my fox, my Kurama," Hiei says a smile on his face. "We'll be forever, I promise." His eyes close, and the words stopped. _

_Kurama places a hand on Hiei's chest and doesn't feel the heart beating anymore. Tears spill out over his eyes again as he sobs his sorrow out into the rain, holding onto the one memory of Hiei that he loves so dearly. _

"_HIEI!"_

'Hiei,' Kurama thinks sitting up and looking out the window. If he looks hard enough, he can almost see Hiei sitting out on the branch level with Kurama's window a glare set to his features. Kurama looks to the sky and sees the rain becoming lighter and he looks over at his calendar. 'It's a year today since that battle,' Kurama thinks bitterly. 'A year of my life spent in nothing but sorrow because I lost something I can never have back.'

Kurama walks outside and goes back to where he buried the fire demon. "Forever was too much to hope for, wasn't it Hiei?" Kurama asks kneeling down to the grave. "I forgot that the rain makes it all seem so much worse. I still love you, and only you Hiei. I just think it's time that I don't suffer anymore. I'll move on, but you'll always be the one I love."

Kurama stands and when he turns around, he sees Yusuke standing behind him. "It's been a year today right?" Yusuke's voice breaks the silence. Kurama nods.

"And I still love him."

Yusuke nods in understanding. "Still, it's rains like these that make the heart hurt. The rain appears and all you can remember is the battle and death. It makes spring hard."

Kurama nods, looking at the grave again. "I felt the heaviness of it today. I just wish that death wasn't so painful or so," he paused. "final." Yusuke nods again and puts a hand on Kurama's shoulder.

"He has that special place in your heart to be untouched by every other living soul. You love him, and we all know he loved you just as much in return."

Kurama nods. He didn't say anything else after that though, because he broke down into the sobs again. Yes, the rain would do nothing but make him hurt for a long while coming.

A/N: So… who else wants depressing. I might write something else off of this, but it's not going to turn into a series. No, this was the way the story was meant to be written. I just hope that I don't have too many haters out there because of it.


End file.
